Who is she?
by Jewel Magix
Summary: Zak meets Telise, but she holds secrets that nobody in his family would ever guess. Who is she really? A/N: Warning this may be a Mary sue, she was my first OC. So that is why it's in parody if you're wondering.
1. escape

**Hey what up! Here is a story that hit me! Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays in any way!**

* * *

**Telise's POV**

**I woke up in a hospital type of bed. "Where am I?" I said aloud I then noticed that nobody is there, finally I see a camera in the corner of the room.**

"**Oh, great, security camera!? What is going to happen next!" I can't believe that they don't trust me. How pathetic. "You think that you can keep me in a room do you?" I whispered to myself. Then Mister. Person-who-is-weird walked in. **

"**So you woke up?" I hate this dude, he is so weird, only one thing was on my mind. 'Why don't you ever shut up…'. I looked him straight in the face and said,**

"**Well, I am surprised that I'm not dead! I thought you would crack by now!" ha, right, like that could ever happen. **

"**Well, I didn't **_**crack**_**. But you didn't escape so I'm just fine." he should really shut up now. "Anyways, since your awake I guess you could get back to training." I am not going back there. It's full of people I don't know, and they say words that I don't really get.**

"**Sure Mr. Green, but first where is your shadow of a person." He didn't like me calling him that but, hey, you got to get a liven somehow!**

"**First off, before you go. My name is agent epsilon, and Francis is at training. Which is where he is supposed to be." Man, this sucks. He is trying to get a point with me. **

"**Get ready and come straight down to training, no exceptions." he then left. Right, get ready, sure. I looked around the room, air vent (obvious), window (probably high jacked), door (too obvious but they are probably thinking window or air vent). I got out of bed, good thing I slept with my clothes on! Straight to the bathroom. **

"**Too stupid but I want to get out!" Out the bathroom window they would never guess but, I was that small so whatever. Through the forest, and to town but I am going to need to get changed because I would stand out. Sirens went off. Have to change now, got clothes from the store, changing room. **

"**Oh no." out of the corner of my eye I saw them in the window. Air vent. I looked around frantically. Celine! **

"**Where did she go!" there were talk, then they left. I'm going to go against everything, but I took the glasses off. **

"**I care more about my freedom, than this." I whispered to myself, out of the vent I went. I was the shopkeepers best friend and she knew my predicament. I waved to her, she looked at me like I am supposed to run. **

"**Thank you!" I mouthed. Then I ran, I grabbed some hair dye on the way out, too obvious to be walking around with green hair. There was the back door, I ran (well more like sprinted) to it. Almost there. I stopped when someone grabbed my arm,**

"**Not so fast!" I knew that voice, **

"**What do you want Francis!" He just smirked, Why can't I just go.**

"**You know your not supposed to leave head quarters without permission, which I highly doubt you will ever get permission if you keep on trying to escape." I looked at him like he was crazy, **

"**Don't you want to escape!?" He frowned, I knew he wanted to escape too but he doesn't want to take a risk.**

"**Yes, but your not and neither am I." I kicked him, and he fell to the ground hurting.**

"**Want to bet." next stop freedom.**

"**you'll regret doing this!" He yelled. I looked back.**

"**I regret ever coming here." I ran like never before. I ran like my life depended on it, which it did.**

* * *

**Zak's POV**

"**When are we going to leave!" I was so bored right now. Nothing exciting was going to happen,**

"**Oh just till we are done researching, how about you go explore the town with Fisk." Drew said, well I am bored.**

"**Fine." I then got a idea.**

"**Hey, Fisk." he then got scared and wide eyed, but before I opened my mouth again he went straight to disagreeing.**

"**Haza zabba wazza waa!" I sighed,**

"**Oh come on, it would be" I was caught off when a girl ran into me.**

"**Hey watch where, oh are you ok?" she looked a lot like a person I know, Green hair, but no glasses, and she is wearing green, I helped her up,**

"**I'm ok, but I am in a hurry." She brushed herself off,**

"**You look familiar? Do I know you?" She looked up, her eyes are even green. She laughed then said,**

"**No, but I need to go, someone is following me." I was confused.**

"**Who is following you?" She seem so nice who would be stalking her.**

"**Oh some boy, oh no, let me behind you." She went behind me and Fisk, who would be stalking her. I swear, once I know,**

"**What are you doing here!?" Oh no Francis, this better not be the boy who is stalking her.**

"**well, I am looking for a girl, green hair, eyes, and clothes. Have you seen her?" I looked at him,**

"**If I knew where she was, why would I tell you!?" He frowned,**

"**I am on a strict schedule, either you tell me where she is or I use force!" I smirked, he thinks he can outsmart me.**

"**Why do you need this girl anyways?" he looked at me,**

"**Well let's say that is classified and get on with our life. Now where is she?" I smiled,**

"**Oh I would **_**love**_** too help you but I don't know this girl." He mumbled something, but then said with a smirk,**

"**Ok, I play this game. Goodbye Zak." He turned and left. Next I turned and faced this girl.**

"**Tell me who you are, and why Francis was following you." She sighed,**

"**I am Telise, and I am part of the society that the weirdo is in. I wish only for freedom." I now noticed why that is important for her.**

"**Let me guess," Telise and me chorused on this,**

"**No fun, No friends, and No Freedom" She sighed then looked up,**

"**Exactly, you now see why I need it then." I nodded, she also has a accent like him too.**

"**Well, working with Francis, I could see why. But your welcome to stay with us. I'm sure my parents would make and exception,**

* * *

"**NO" Doc and Drew chorused.**

"**But she doesn't even act like them, she is nice. Telise doesn't even want to work with them." I was trying to convince my parents that she was ok.**

"**Zak, I care about your safety, and the history with those people are bad with us." Doc said. Drew was next,**

"**And we don't even know her, you just met Telise." I sighed,**

"**Mom, Dad, she is nothing like them. She doesn't even have too know about our plans all she needs now is a place to stay." Doc and Drew looked at each other.**

"**Fine, but only to stay nothing more." I cheered and hugged them both. Then ran down the hall to the living room.**

"**Hey Telise!" She was sitting on the couch at the time.**

"**What!?" She stood up immediately, **

"**You could stay!" She smiled and she was actually happy.**

"**Thank you! Now where will I stay exactly?" I grabbed her hand and ran her down the hall.**

"**Slow down Zak, I can't run that fast!" I laughed, she is funny. We stopped in front of one of the guest rooms. "Here!"**

* * *

**Well that is all for now! See ya later! Plz R&R! -jewel**


	2. her life from the beginning

Well on with the story. We're going to start off with a line break or so. I think. Well disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays in any way.

* * *

Francis' POV

"Oh I would _love_ too help you but I don't know this girl." he knows, I know it.

"Why must he play these games of his." I mumbled to myself. "Ok, I play this game. Goodbye Zak." I turned and walked away. Zak and his stupid games, when will he learn. Plus he makes it so obvious that he knows where she is. But what will I tell epsilon? I lost her, he won't be happy about that. But I do know where she is, with the Saturday family. I turned at a corner.

"Well I hope you like visits Zak, because I know that this is not going to be a pleasant one. Time to tell them what your up to." I got the walkie-talkie out and spoke,

"Keep and eye on the Saturdays, they might just know where little Telise is." I smirked at the thought of having her back. She is so naïve sometimes, but pretty. Did I just think that? I need to focus on my work. Time to venture back to the compound.

* * *

Telise' POV

We stopped in front of a huge door. He is hyper, I am nearly out of breath.

"Here!" Zak said. I looked at him, he gestured me to open the door. I walked up, turned the doorknob, and went in.

"This is huge!" There was a bed, dresser, my own bathroom (every girls dream!), and a beautiful view. Even if it was a airship, it was nice.

"Thank you!" I ran and hugged Zak, he blushed.

"Well I'm glad you like it. It is one of the guest rooms, but it is yours for now." I smiled, then noticed what I was doing. I pulled back instantly.

"Ah, sorry. Just, I am happy and things." I didn't notice it but I was blushing also.

"Well, I will let you get settled down now, ok." I nodded,

"Ok." He smiled then left. I laughed a little then said,

"Well that was awkward." Awkward, what a funny word. I laughed a lot then went to venture through the room. Well, it is a pleasant place to be. Then I went to the window,

"But it is such a great view, I can't possibly leave early." I sighed and started to walk over to the bed, but then I tripped.

"What was that?" I looked around but couldn't see what I tipped on. Then a komodo dragon appeared.

"Oh!? Well you must be komodo the komodo dragon?" He hissed in reply. I giggled then petted him,

"you are still good though." Suddenly Zak came in the room,

"You ok, I heard you fall? Oh komodo how did you get in here!?" he is still blushing from the time,

"It's ok, I know him." he nodded,

"Let me guess. Files?" I looked at him then said,

"Yep, I guess you already met Agent epsilon and Francis if you know that." He smiled at me like he was saying 'you have no idea.'

"So, how did you get into the whole mess of their society? You don't have to hide things, Francis told me before that he was a clone so I am ok with that." I looked at him, he knows a lot for someone I just met. Maybe to much. Ok Telise try not to tell him any secrets, But you could tell him the truth. I took a deep breath then let it out.

"I'm not a clone for one thing, my mother was one of their agents. You see, I was born into the agency, I grew up with everyone there." I continued with it while he looked concerned, "My mom." He spoke up,

"What happened to her?" I was holding back tears it was painful to talk about her.

"She, died on a mission. There was a accident, over sea, her plane was shot down. I was only 3 when that happened. But the way I found out was, through the files, I was surfing through some things and I came across a person with my last name." I didn't notice it but I was sitting on the bed, and Doc and Drew were right behind me.

"If you guys want to hear the rest of the story you are welcome to stay." They looked at each other and nodded. I turned to them.

"So the person with my last name was my mom, my mom I never heard about. No one ever came to me and told me what happened till I was 7. Which was when I found the file." a tear came loose.

"They took me in, and DIDN'T TELL ME!" I was yelling now with anger and dread. Tears were streaming down. Zak's parents left looking concerned on the way out. Fiskerton was in the doorway looking in. Zak sat down next to me.

"They didn't tell me. I grew up to the age from 7 to 12 trying to escape. Till now this was the longest I have been out." Zak was going to say something but Drew spoke up on the loud speaker,

"Guys were going to take off in a couple of minutes." I was still crying but stood up,

"We should go now." He stood up with me,

"I would never of ask if." I spoke before he finished,

"It's ok, you didn't know." He nodded,

"I guess. You sure you'll be fine? You could take some time if you want?" I was whimpering now, but was crying less.

"Thanks Zak. I'll see you later then." I sat back down, and started to cry again.

* * *

Zak's POV

I was walking with Fisk and talking to him on the way down to the control room.

"Honestly Fisk, I didn't know she would cry that hard." I was talking to him about Telise.

"Fizza wa, bersh noma zaa?" I looked at him in disbelief,

"Why would I do that to her Fiskerton!? I wouldn't ever do that." he was laughing,

"Haha Zeewa moosha zawa? Haha!" he was walking ahead now. "Bye-bye!" he ran up front.

"What!? Why would he say I have a crush on her, were just friends. Fisk is just trying to get me annoyed." I ran too. Soon I was in the control room where Fisk was talking to mom and dad.

"Oh hey Zak, ready to lift off?" Drew said. I nodded because I didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Ok, where is Telise?" I finally spoke up,

"Oh she needed a break, you seen how she was in the room." Drew nodded and the airship began to lift off into the air.

"Well I hope she feels better." I nodded and whispered to myself,

"Me too mom, me too." We were heading to Italy, I hear they have good pizza. Maybe she likes pizza.

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter. I am getting really far in this story. -Jewel


	3. years and years

Well I like reviews! So here is a chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays in any way!

* * *

**Telise' POV**

I wonder where we are going? It's been a half an hour, maybe I should go see them.

"Knock knock!?" said Zak walking in.

"Oh hey. Where are we going?" Zak just smiled,

"Well before I answer that question, do you like pizza?" I look at him like he was crazy.

"Pizza?" I was getting curious now. What is this?

"Ya pizza do you like it?" he was still waiting for my answer. Maybe should tell him.

"Well you see." he cut me off.

"Oh please don't tell me you don't like pizza." I shook my head, he sighed.

"Well, I never had pizza before…he-he." he looked at me.

"You never had pizza?" I nodded. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the control room.

"Zak, what did I tell you about how I can't run this fast!?" he just laughed,

"Well you get the chance to have pizza then! We are going to Italy!" I gasped,

"Italy!? _Why not Paris_?" We stopped all of a sudden.

"what is wrong with Italy?" he asked, I laughed.

"Never heard of sarcasm? I thought Fiskerton was the one with the problem?" He noticed then laughed too. The loud speaker came on,

"We're arriving in Italy in about 10 minutes." Drew said.

"Well I hope I like pizza!?" We raced to the control room. I was a lot happier now.

* * *

"They have sardines on pizza!?" We both stopped in a pizza parlor and was gagging at the smell of sardines. I laughed at the sight of Zak pretending to throw up.

"Well we are not having fish pizza. How about cheese?" I nodded then went to the other side of the room to breathe in the smell of pizza and then pick a table outside. Zak was in getting pizza ordered, and I was outside waiting.

"What a day! I wish it would be like this for a long time." then I was getting uncomfortable, I feel like someone was watching me.

"Well here we are, 2 pieces of cheese pizza!" Zak knows how to interrupt quietness when it needs to.

"Now let see how this taste." I looked at Zak to see he was holding it in his hand, I picked the slice and took a bite.

"So how is it?" I was half way done when he asked that. I swallowed then answered,

"Well you could say I like it, but I love it! I never had this! How come I never had this!?" he shook his head at me,

"Stuck at the prison, remember?" Oh ya I forgot, I finished my pizza then looked around. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and looked.

"What's wrong?" He was surprised at how fast I swung my head.

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw something." I went back to talking with him.

"So what do we do now?" All of a sudden Zak said,

"Oh well I need to go how about you go and take a look around here and meet me later in 5 minutes, ok, bye!" Then he raced off.

"What was that for?" A laser then shot down at the table I was sitting at.

"Oh sorry to interrupt you, but, time to go home!" Agent Epsilon was here and so was his people, what now!

* * *

**Zak's POV**

I was having so much fun with Telise! She never had pizza before, I can't believe this was her first time. I was going to ask her something but then I saw Argost. I needed to tell her something quick to make her not suspicious.

"Oh well I need to go how about you go and take a look around here and meet me later in 5 minutes, ok, bye!" Oh ya not suspicious at all. I ran off though. What does he want this second now!?

"Greetings and Bienvennue dear little Saturday, how was your day?" that was his usual greeting to everyone.

"What do you want Argost!?" he looked at me and smiled,

"What I can't say hi?" I gave him a glare. "Oh well, I do have Kur business to attempt too." There was a scream from the outside of the building, sounded like Telise.

"Looks like your little friend is in trouble, we're talk later little Kur-ling!" He left, I ran outside to see epsilon was there.

"Hi Zak!" Francis was here.

"What are you doing here!?" he looked at me,

"Epsilon still wants Kur you know." I glared at him,

"What about Telise!? What is going to happen to her?" he just smirked at me,

"Well let's say she is going back and we can skip the details." I gritted my teeth at him.

"Zak! Francis!? When did you get here?" Telise said when she was running in.

"Oh the same time when everybody else did!" She gave him a disgusted look in disbelief.

"Watch out!" she suddenly pushed me out of the way of Francis grabbing me. I hate those robots.(1)

"Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we were running to the airship.

"Which way did they go!?" Epsilon asked Francis.

"That way!" We ran faster, wow Telise isn't complaining like usual. Maybe it's only for fun when she doesn't have to run."

"Come on!" she said bringing me back to reality.

"O.K." We ran halfway there to the airship, then Telise pushed me forward and said,

"Keep running we need to split up!" I thought a second or two then nodded. I ran to the woods, she ran down the dirt road.

"Split up like they did!" They are really enthusiastic about this, Too bad they won't see me. I ran to the airship with my parents out and ready.

"Zak, where is Telise?" Drew called.

"I don't know we need to find her, we split up a while ago!" They both nodded then Doc said,

"She is smart to split up, but that was a risk she took. She knew something that they didn't want us to find out, we need to find her, quick." We all took off running back to the spot I last seen her.

"Well that's funny, I thought we would have found one of them by now?" Then a piece of paper hit me in the face.

"It's a note from Telise,

Dear Zak,

I am writing this note to you to tell you that I am ok.

But don't come after me, I have caused enough trouble. I am

not Captured but reassure I will say hello from time to time to

make you feel less lonesome, you were my friend Zak and I

hope to see you soon. This is my last Goodbye to you in person.

Your friend,

Telise."

Last goodbye in person, what does she mean by that?

"Zak." I looked around to see her face in the bushes.

"Goodbye." she said, I ran to her only too find her gone and running through the woods.

"Goodbye. Dear friend." I was crying now.

"Zak let's go home." I nodded.

* * *

**4 years into the bad future…**

"Oh come on fisk Don't be chicken!" I was trying to influence Fiskerton to come with me on a ride, a lot has happened over the years. With Wadi as my girlfriend, Ulraj is ruling his kingdom and he is just fine.

"Zak I said I don't want too! NO!" Yep Fisk learned to talk over the years, me I'm almost ready to help my parents in all the big missions(Which I already did from the age of 10), I was going to almost be ready for those meetings too. 1 more year to go.

"Ha! Told you I could still tackle you!" I struggled,

"Ulraj get off of me! What is wrong with you and trying to beat me in everything!" he was laughing, too bad Wadi was there and seen it all.

"Oh an I thought you learned." She is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well hello Zak long time no see." I turned to see a girl with green hair.

"Uh, hello. Who are you?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Telise Zak, Telise. You remember me?" I suddenly got all my thoughts again,

"Telise, you haven't said hi in a long time I forgot about you. What happened over the years?" She lost hope then,

"A lot Zak I came to warn you." I suddenly got worried.

"Warn me?" She nodded. Ulraj then spoke up smiling,

"Zak, why haven't you mentioned Telise to us before?" I looked at him like what do you mean.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Ulraj." He then did the gentlemen thing where you kiss a lady's hand. Wadi whispered something to me,

"Ulraj is making his move on her quick." We both laughed to find him blushing.

"Well back on topic, I need to warn you about something." Wadi interrupted her with,

"Well you can warn him later, we're going to the beach!" She then grabbed her hand and pulled Telise in the jeep. Fisk finally gave up and was in the car,

"Come on Zak, your driving!" Ulraj called.

"But I need to tell you, uh fine I'll tell you later. Not like it would be important to tell anyone." She was frustrated and I shrugged to her like I was saying 'Friends huh?'

* * *

What will happen! What is going on, what happened to Telise in her past. So many questions, so little time. Well my longest chapter yet hope ya like. Sorry for the time skip but you know what happened. Maybe? XD-jewel

(1) In The Unblinking Eye Francis and Epsilon came in on these robots! Those are the same ones!


	4. Who is he?

**Hey jewel here! Next chapter. But this time it's going to be long and what happened to Telise when she left but mostly i am going to say is probably a spoiler. So me shuT up now!XP Anyway on with the story! Disclaimer:i do not own the secret saturdays in any way all credit goes to jay stephen.**

* * *

Zak POV

"Here we are!" Ulraj said as he head out of the jeep.

"Zak, now!" Telise then grabbed my hand and ran. i then got her to slow down.

"What?" i said noticing she needs to tell me something now!

"We are in deep trouble Zak," she was saying this while she was pulling out her laptop. "When we were apart, time changed suddenly. Space is going to be ripped apart if we don't fix your past and mine." I was in shock of hearing this.

"What do we do then?" I said ready for action.

"Well what we can do, is complicated, it would be a risk if we do. First we need to start with my past then yours, change it only little by little. A big change could effect us and the people of today." I nodded in agreement.

"So we need to get my family and the other secret scientists in on it, When we have it fixed." She interrupted me,

"Zak if we go into the past, we will find things we would never want to encounter. We need a map of what happened from the age of 1-16. If this back fires, the world is doomed, anyway it is doomed if we don't do something." she said being really mature.

"So plot out events from our child years then pick out the important ones, when we have our plan we could, we could," I didn't know where we are going with this but at least it's a start for us.

**End of dream**

Zak's POV

"Whoa that was a weird dream!" There was tapping on the outside of the window.

"Zak? Zak you in there!?" It was Telise! What was she doing here I though she left?

"What are you doing here I thought you left!?" She laughed.

"What you aren't happy to see me? I left that note to trick everyone! But it didn't work it just got them off our track." I can't believe her she pretends to leave us!?

"Well you could've at least told us!" she jumped in,

"Well I didn't have time! You think your parents are still up?" oh my parents I forgot! I slept early like when we got home. Which was 4.

"Ya they're still up, it's only 8. 8!?" I slept 4 hours!

"Well let's go tell them then!" Oh ya. We should but first.

"Wet Willey!" She grossed out as soon as my finger went in her ear.

"What was that for!?"

"That was for leaving!" We were arguing.

"Well what was i supposed to do!?"

"Well you could have come earlier!?" She scowled in disgust.

"Not my fault, i didn't know that you would wet willey me!" i laughed as she threw a grossed out fit.

"so your back Telise?" Doc said as he walked in.

"Yep tried my best at the trick with the note but didn't work. At least there gone? Right?" he laughed.

"Right a note is going to take care of them." well they seem to get along great. At least he is talking now instead of working.

"Hey dad so your now fine with her staying here?" he nodded.

"Oh ya and Zak there is going to be a surprise tomorrow. So get back to bed ok. 45 minutes till your asleep!" I grinned at him innocently,

"What when you say surprise you mean friends, right? Let me guess Kumari kandam, Wadi's village?" He just smiled at me back.

"No way were going to see Ulraj!" Telise was now looking confused a lot now.

"Who is he?" I looked at her.

"You don't want to know trust me." I said half jokingly. She was now wide eyed from my comment.

"What joking!?" she giggled then went on to asking me again,

"So really who is he?" i got settled cause when i tell people about something, it is long mostly.

"Well, first off his name is Ulraj and he is a bit older than me, he is kinda 13. But he does rule a kingdom." She thought a bit then said,

"So he is a prince?" Telise said.

"Well his father was killed and he was crowned king, just when you meet him don't talk about parents OK." she nodded.

"Oh king, so does he get to have whatever he wants?" I nodded in a way that said 'most of the time'.

"But he is cool to meet, just don't freak out when he tackles me unexpectedly." she laughed a bit about this.

"Well i might want to meet him then." Oh i forgot something.

"One more thing about him is that he lives underwater, ok."She nodded then left.

"She is going to be surprised!" i went to bed and gone to sleep thinking if she would be surprised. i might have gave her to many hints.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Day...**

Telise' POV

"Kumari Kandam!" Zak announced aloud.

"Wow big city. Didn't tell me that." I looked at Zak and he shrugged.

"Well didn't want to spoil the surprise for you. This is your first time." I nodded, while Zak waved to a. A Fish guy!?

"You left that one detail out Zak, like what did he look like?" I smirked at him. Well can't be shallow, he is Zak's friend so he must be pretty cool.

"So, this is kumari kandam. Oh and zak?" He looked at me.

"What?" i laughed,

"watch out." He looked at me confused and then said,

"wait he is-" he was caught off when The fish dude tackled him.

"Hi Zak." Ulraj (i am guessing) got off of him,

"Why do you always tackle me whenever?" Zak sat there while Ulraj laughed. First thing i saw, when he looked at me, was that he was in awe.

"Uh, hi." That snapped him out of his faze when i said that.

"Uh, ya, hi, and oh. um, he-he. Be right back." He then went away red faced.

"What was that?" i asked Zak.

"I don't know." Drew and Doc then looked at each other,

"I think we know." Drew said looking at me. Zak then joined the stare.

"What?" Doc decided to say something,

"Well it is complicated for a boy," Drew finished the sentence for him.

"Puberty is just a thing, and he is going through it ok, and it seem that he likes you." I stared shocked at what i was hearing, Zak was kind of laughing.

"Don't laugh, Zak how about you go help out your friend with what he is going through." He then left laughing.

"He does not like me, i can say this. It is not puberty ok!" I then stormed off into the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Doc said.

"Oh there growing up so fast you know." Drew said this then went off to go and talk to me.

* * *

**Well how do you like? it is going odd there for a moment. but what was weird was that it was a dream! well R&R and we will see what happens ok!-jewel**


	5. What?

**Well first off, this is a story and there is going to be some time before you will see a little action. Ok. But of course this is going to be a cool chapter so R&R! disclaimer: i do not own the secret saturdays in any way all credit goes to jay stephen on the show.  
**

* * *

Zak's POV

I can't believe what mom just said. Puberty. you got to be kidding me. Well i am sure Ulraj is taking this harder since he is the one who is being accused of it. Ok there he is at the throne probably miserable with what he just said. "Hey, you ok?" I was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Oh ya, who was she?" He asked.

"Oh that, the girl you were drooling over was Telise." He glared at me with what i said.

"What?"

"Oh nothin' just that she was you know." I laughed a bit.

"Well you know she is all yours if you want?" He nudged me with that.

"What am i suppose to do then i can't just. or can i. Zak i have a plan and i need your help!?" I looked at him like it was something bad.

* * *

"Don't worry it won't be that bad."

"Ulraj i am not doing this no matter how much you like Telise i am not doing this!" I scowled at the thought of having to be part of this.

"Oh stop being a cry baby, oh here she comes Get in your place!" He shoved me after this.

Telise' POV

I can't believe i have to spend the day here. he can't have a crush on me he just can't! Oh there he is, i wonder if Ulraj knows where Zak is. I thought about the Talk i had with Drew,

_Flashback_

_"But Mrs. Saturday, i don't like him that way!" i was trying to tell Drew tat i don't like him but she just kept trying._

_"I'm not saying you like him, i am saying that you don't have too but you have to at least be nice to him. He is Zak's friend." i sighed._

_"Well ok but i am not dating him no way no how." She sighed herself at the fact that i am stubborn._

_"Fine, maybe you should only be friends, but how about you go hang out with him and get to know him before you deni him at least." I am stubborn but i can't be shallow._

_"Fine, i get to know him and if we are just friends i will be ok."_

_"You mean it will be ok if your just friends. Right."_

_"Yes." I sighed in defeat._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Ulraj! Do you know where Zak is?" He was smiling about something, it starting to creep me out.

"No but, sorry about before. I am just not used to being around girls as much." He is totally lying i could see it in his eyes.

"ok maybe i am but, how about we just get back to whatever we were doing. Why are you here anyway?" he is stalling about something.

"Well i am here because Mrs. saturday said i need to get to know you better. But i am in a hurry could you at least tell me where you saw him last time?" He sighed.

"Ok i last saw him in the throne room. You need help to get there though."  
"What i don't need help!" "To late!" he then picked me up and started jumping over the roofs of the city.

"Put me down!" i was starting to squarm now out of frustration.

"Watch out squarm too much and i might drop you. Anyway we are almost there."  
"I DON'T CARE IF I FALL!" suddenly when i yelled it made him jump and i fell into a pond below.

"Oh my gosh, you ok?" he was down of the roofs and was trying to help me up. I litterally pulled him in with me.  
"what was that for!?"  
"For dropping me!" i got out and stormed off to the ship. But something told me they weren't here anymore.

"You do know your stuck here till they get back, right!? it's another day till there back." I couldn't believe him. what did i just hear.

"A day!? No, no i am not staying here a day. No sir whatsoever!" He just smirked. Zak then came riunning out.

"Telise you ok, i heard a splash then yelling!?" I was so not having fun. As soon Drew comes back i am asking her if i could just stay with them.

"Zak i'm ok, But Mr. Prince here thought this was a fairytale and picked me up. Then DROPPED ME!"  
"Into a pond! At least your not hurt." Not hurt!

"You got to be kidding me. I can't feel my arm. Can't you see i am bleeding!" They looked and i got the reaction i was hoping for.

"Well we need to get that taken care of ok. Let's take you to the palace and get that bandaged up." Zak came and looked at my arm.

At the palace

"There!" Ulraj said as he finished bandaging my arm.

"Where did you learn to do medical stuff like this?" i was surprised. me i would just leave it but sooner or later clean it once in awhile!

"Well a prince is taught this, medical, language, defense. Plenty of which to help people with." i nodded. At least he ain't screwing this up,

"Besides he is also taught to swoon a lady too." Now he screwed up.

"Ya, well i am not a lady." and after saying this i pushed him down and walked out of the room. He is not my type at all.

"Say all you want but, here is a tip. I bet you will like me by the end of the day."

"What!? No no no, i will not like you. You will lose that bet hard. Now if you mine i will be going to find Zak now." I walked out of the room. the last thing i heard was 'you will be mine.'

"He has got to get a hobby." Now i was in my 'room' (guest room) reading abook that i brought along. I heard a knock at the door and asked who is it. No answer. I decided to get up and open the door. To my surprise nobody was there so i closed it and went on reading my book. There was a knock again.

"It's unlocked!" the door open and Zak came in. Oh ya i forgot about looking for him.

"Heard about you and Ulraj." Ha i don't regret doing that.

"Oh, well i guess he told you."

"Sure if you mean by pushing him down then yes." he was kinda laughing a bit with me on this.

"OK he did tell you." I went back to reading.

"Ya well don't be surprised if he asks you something tonight." I was confused.

"What?"  
"Oh nothin'." and with that he walked out.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Plz review! What do you think Ulraj is going to ask Telise? Or was Zak just pushing her buttons? Well write ya later!-jewel**


	6. ok awkward

****

**Hey watup ppl! Sorry fot the long wait! Writer's block, homework, Everything else! I just have a question to ask everyone. Why do ppl flame you? And if they don't like the story why review it! It's a question that has been floating around in my head for a long time. Anyway plz enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer:I do not own the secret saturdays in any way. -jewel**

* * *

Ulraj's POV

My plan is working great, but wat will happen if i get near her. She is in fact still mad at me. I wonder if she will actually accept the 'date' that Zak keep on mentioning to me about.

"Hey Ulraj got her all pepped up for ya!" Zak said in his 'She is really mad at you' tone.

"It didn't work out did it or did you just get her all worried about tonight!" i was worried about her.

"Whoa Ulraj just settle down, anyway there is no way she would say no in front of a hundred people right!"

"Well i suppose, but that would just be plain mean. I'll ask her before dinner. But for now tell me more about the thing called 'date'?"Zak laughed after that.

"It's not that funny!" He was now on the floor.

"Oh forget it!" And with that i left him there laughing.

* * *

Telise' POV

What is he going to ask me! i was thinking to myself while sitting on the bed in the guest room, Zak is just messing with me. I hope... Anyway why would he i mean really he dropped me in a pond from a 2 story roof.

"Ah Telise?" Ulraj was at the door. Please Zak be wrong!

"Yes?" He came into the room.

"I wanted to say sorry for dropping you in the pond." Wow he actually said sorry.

"Ok, Thanks." He was still there though. Now what does he want now?

"I was wondering. Well you don't have too do it but i am just asking. Would you like to go out with me?" I nearly choked on nothing after that.

"Go out Ulraj? Do you even know what a date is? I mean really i am only 12 and all."  
"It's ok."  
"Fine." He was lost for a second or two.

"Fine? You mean for the-?"  
"Yes" I was nodding my head.

"Really! I mean, really!?" He had this high voice a little.

"Really, Now tomorrow show me around town?" He nodded.

"Yes, of course! Well see you at dinner!" He left the room, shut the door, and the last thing i heard was him running down the hall yelling 'Yes she will be mine!'

"Boy needs a hobbie!" i remarked. "Oh well, what to do now. I got a date with royalty!?" Now how about that. I got up off the bed, only to notice that there was a closet.

"I wonder what's in there!?" i said slyly. i went over ad began to turn the nob and push the door to the side.

"Whoa!?" i Was surprised. This was huge. Well at least huge to me.

"Oh now look at that. It is empty!" I closed the door and went my way to dinner. It was going good till someone had to interupt.

"We're under attack!" everyone was now fighting.

"Who is that!?" I asked Ulraj.

"A old friend who wants my kingdom." He was sooting daggers at something.

"Oh Ulraj! i didn't know you had some friends over!?" Someone similar to him walked out of the shadows. He had white skin, dark crimson red eyes, and jet black hair.

"I thought i told you to never come back!" He just smirked while everyone stared at him.

"Oh and this is how you greet a friend? And i wonder who might this be?" he was pointing at me.  
"You don't need her name!" Ulraj hates this guys guts! Ever since he came here he as just been glaring at him.

"Oh Really, how about i ask her then. It is polite to greet someone by their name isn't it? My name is lord Ryan of the atlantic sea." He was going to come up to me but Ulraj and Zak stepped in his way.

"Telise get back i know this guy. You do not want to get near him." Zak said. I noticed that Ryan's ears twitched a bit.

"So it's Telise? A pretty name indeed." How did he hear that!?

"Super sonic hearing?" i asked.

"Yes indeed, it is very useful you know?"

"_And annoying?_" I smirked at this remark.

"Why you little... well no matter. I am to mature for your little games, let's fight!" He was in a attack postion.

"Bring it on!" i got in a fighting postion too.  
Zak started to complain."Telise what did i say-!?"  
"Man who are you my babysitter!?" He was surprised at first but got over it fast.

"Oh well, But don't yell at me if you get hurt." I nodded.

"ZAK WATCH OUT!" Ryan was about to hit Zak with his sword.

"Oh am i am supposed to be worried about being hurt? Oh well no matter." I did a high kick and a upercut which knocked him down.

"You know you were always the bad fighter, right?" Ulraj was having a bit of fun wile holding ryan against his will to the wall.

"Ya well you were always the stupid one too Ulraj." He hit Ulraj in the face and threw him against a wall.

"This is not the last you would see me!" He retreated with his army.

"Well that was a stupid attack!? He almost did no damage at all!" I was complaining all night.

9:45pm...

"Well goodnight!" I said to everyone as i going to bed.

"Tomorrow!? remember-!"  
"Ya ya ya, i remember, Now goodnight Ulraj!" Sheesh boy keeps reminding me.  
"Ok Night!" He yelled back.

I walked in the room changed into a pair of pajamas Drew got for me. They were cotton candy colors! i simply love blue, green, and pink (but only if there is blue with the pink!) pajamas. I walked out on the balcony to look at the city. A school of fish was passing the city now. Then i thought back to the date scheduled for tomorrow morning. I was now gasping at what i had done.

"Oh my gosh, I have a date with royalty!" Didn't i say that before? I must have been thinking about something else at the time?

* * *

**Well how do you like? writers block hit me hard! so i ran a little bit out of ideas... anyway be sure to read at least a better chapter of Who is she? Next time. It's called 'Date with Royalty!' Well peace out suckers! Sonny with a chance fever going on here!-jewel :3**


	7. Worst date and where are they now?

**ok here it is! I hope you like it! Really i hope you like it! ok now the disclaimer! Disclaimer:i do not own the secret saturdays in anyway! (except for Telise!)**

* * *

**8:30 in the morning....**

**Telise' POV**

I woke up with someone shaking me.

"Wha.. What are we under attack or is it breakfest time?" There was a laugh. A couple people was in the room.

"Zak? Or is it Ulraj?" i shot up in bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty!?" said Zak.

"Why did you wake me up! It is like 3 in the morning go back to sleep!" Ok it is morning but i want my sleep!

"Telise it is nearly 9 in the morning and i am wide awake. Besides you were in training with Francis, didn't you wake up early?" What? Why would i... oh i didn't tell him yet.

"No, i usually throw a alarm clock out off the window because they had me wake up at 6 in the morning! They finally got the messege as soon as i knocked out someone for waking me up, and that happened because i trained all last night and i only had 4 hours of sleep! So call me grouchy if you want!"

"Ok, Grouchy! Anyway wasn't Ulraj suppose to show you around town today?" Oh man i totally forgot!

"Did he send you up here to wake me?" Zak nodded.

"Ok i will be down in a minute or two... now if you please **GET OUT OF THE ROOM**!" Zak flinched,

"Fine, fine, sheesh remind me not to wake you up unless it is breakfest!" I shrugged.

"Ok if he is this impatient let me get dressed.... now what to where?" I had a choice, a green mint dress or a green misty purple shirt with a jean skirt and a pair of cowboy shoes. Yep green actually clicked on to me.

"How about... grepul and jean skirt!" yes i actually said Grepul! it is green and purpal mixed together!I got dressed and headed down to the main room where everyone is usually at.

"Hey Ulraj!" He smiled, i think he was awake for like 2 hours?

"How long have you been up?"  
"Since 6." scratch that almost 3 hours.

"Why were you up that long? Seesh i would have slept in but Zak ad to wake me up!?"  
"So now it's my fault!?"  
"Since when is "not your fault?"  
"Right, like i get in trouble alot?" Oh he is not going to make me have a flashback!

"Zak don't make me have a flashback!"

(note **bold** writing is Telise talking to Ulraj in the background...)

flash back....

**ok it all started with zak telling me,**"Oh everything is going to be fine Telise! I promise!"**Zak was trying to get me to slide down the elavator shaft, and i was refusing too.**

**Then i said,**_"No Zak we will get in trouble but mostly you beacause your trying to make me do it!" _**He finally gave up. But then he said,**

_"Well fine, suit yourself!" _**Then i said,**_  
"With pleasure!" _**little did i know he was actually going to do it! Next thing i know, There is a power outage in the elavator and it is not working at all. Zak was missing the whole day till finally found him tangled in the wires of the elavator and man did he get in trouble!**

_End of flashback..._

"Wow and i thought Zak couldn't get anymore clumsy!" Zak glared at Ulraj while he was talking.

"Hey you guys i didn't know i would get stuck!" Ulraj was teasing Zak for a while. He then walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Zak is going to tag along because it would be rude to leave him all alone in the palace." i then answered back in whisper,

"And you don't want him to break anything either do you?" He nodded in agreement with me.

* * *

Zak's POV

Man i can't believe what Telise said! It was on accident too! I mean who would want to get caught in the elavator wires anyway!? No fun at all! I wonder what they are talking about probably me of course.

"Zak ready to leave!?" Ulraj called out. Leave? what do you mean leave, oh wait Ulraj probably wants some tips on his so called date. Oh well, i will leave him to his instinct.

"Sorry but i have something to do Ulraj! See you guys later!" Ulraj was in awe at what i said, well sserves him right for giving me a wet willie at my birthday party!

"Zak are you sure?" Telise asked me.

"Yes! i am sure! Now bye!" Telise waved as Ulraj glared at me. I was laughing a bit at the time.

"Poor poor Ulraj, i wonder how he will mess this up!?" i whispered to myself.

The date started at 9 but ended at 3 with a angry Telise ready to leave. Ulraj must have messed up big time i guess cause she didn't want to talk to no boy ever after that date. I decided to ask Ulraj what happened.

* * *

Ulraj's POV

I ruined the date royally! I mean i didn't really want to bring her to the park, it is not my fault that the kids didn't really like her or that the other girls of kumari kandam would get jealous.

"Hey Ulraj what happened!?" I groaned at the thought of telling him.

"Well Zak it started out perfect till i accidently nugded her into a pond." Zak laughed a bit while i looked at him confusingly,

"Ulraj what is with your city and ponds!?" I thumped him and he groaned himself but in pain.

"Listen! Ok so after the pond accident i took her to the park to see the children, which in that case wanted to play a new game called catch it. She actually accepted, but she was it and it all went to a trampling from 20 kids chasing her and Telise being stuck under them. After that i went to go get her some towels to clean her up but when i came back Telise was getting in a fight with a bunch of girls who had crushes on me." Zak stood there nodding his head back and forth listening to me like i was a boy having problems and is panicking. Which i was!

"Oh There is my parents, well sorry for your little problem there but i highly doubt you won't get anothe date with her."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Here is a tip, girls sooner or later get over the fact of a bad date by how nice a boy is. You will probably get a date with her again later in life."  
"Thanks Zak, well bye!"  
"Bye" well that was a bust! I hope she does get over the fact!

* * *

Telise' POV

I can't believe it! That was the worst first date ever! Oh there they are i can't wait till i get back in my room!

"Hey Telise how was your-?" i caught Drew off with a,

"Never again leave me alone with him!" Doc and Drew both got confused,

"What happened?" I turned around and said,

"I don't want to talk about it!" They pretty much got the messege but asked Zak later about what happened. Today was a gloomy day, rain was falling, sky was gray, but it was fun to watch the rain fall. I was really a inside type of person anyway. In my room sitting on the carpet by the window with warm clothes on i gazed out at the sea of gray.

"Today is going to be a boring day...." maybe i shouldn't have been mad at Ulraj i mean it is not his fault that a bunch of fan girls attacked me! Oh well maybe next time i could say sorry.

"Hey Telise, we are going to go to australia for awhile ok." i nodded at Drew, she seemed more concerned as usual. Maybe she thinks of me as a daughter almost. Wait Telise no don't think that. You had a mother. But should i reconsider.

"Telise is there anything you want to talk about?" I shoke my head 'no'.

"Well ok, but if there is anything you need just come and get me, ok." i nodded. I wasn't in the mood for talking anyway. Just maybe it would be nice to see my old friends Jewel and Genevieve. I wonder where they are....

* * *

Jewel's POV

"Genevieve, you are going to get us in trouble!" NOt again i hate it when she gets these 'good ideas'.

"Oh stop whining Jewel and actually have a little fun in life!" What!? she is telling me this when i usually save her skin everytime!

"Well i could have fun in life if i was actually going to live! You know just because your older than me doesn't mean you could boss me around!"

"Oh Genevieve this, Genevieve that, come on. You don't have to do it chicken!"

"Don't call me chicken!" Genevieve then started to make chicken noises,

"Bawk B-b-b-b-ba bawk!" I groaned,

"Man, Fine i will it just stop acting like a 5 year old!"

"Your the one whining! Now come on!" I'm the one whining!

"Well sorry but i don't think going down the library stairs with a bobsled is fun if we get in trouble by the principal!" Genevieve just rolled her eyes.

"Here we go!"  
"Wha-what! Wait Genevieve I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was screaming and holding on to Genevieve for dear life!

"Ah Ouch!?" I actually got time to smirk at her for screaming in her ear. Everybody who was in the hall took cover in classrooms or against lockers. Oh did i wish Telise was here!

* * *

**Well how do you like? introducing some new characters here in the story huh!? Genevieve is my friend yayturtle, and Jewel is me in human form! there are two types of Jewel's: the jewel in Zak, Jewel, big problems... is jessica but she changed her name to Jewel and she is half cat, and then there's me but all my friends call me jewel so that is where i am put in. If you are confused the jewel in this story is me! Well Review plz!-Jewel**


	8. What the heck happen!

**hey sorry for the long wait! disclaimer: i do not own the secret saturdays!-jewel**

* * *

Telise' POV

Oh my gosh I can't believe it! I am going to see my old friends! Well not that old though! I remember them so much! There was actually a time where i got out, it was '_training_', where we had to act like totally different people and blend into a school for 2 months! It was fun! That is how I met Jewel and Genivieve! Jewel the caring, fun-loving type, Genivieve the adventurous, sarcastic, companion of mine! Man did I miss them, I wonder if they remember me?

"Guys we're almost there!" I practically screeched inside my mind from my excitement! Zak noticed this though,

"Telise are you ok?" he asked, he had the look of your-crazy and what-is-wrong? I just smiled and said,

"I'm ok! besides we're going to meet my friends!" he practically laughed at my high voice, I get this high voice and start to say words wrong because I say them fast!

"Ok, hey is that their school!?" Zak said pointing out the window. I nodded, jumped up and down, and said aloud,

"Yes right their that is there school!" Everyone was in a good mood from me having a good mood! Talk about good vibes!

But I still wondered if they remembered, it has been 2 years, I mean do anyone remember a person for 2 years after being with them for only 2 months!? Zak was going to like Genivieve, she is like the master of adventures and ideas! Even if she is older than him by 1 year. What was odd though was that we felt related in some kind of way, we looked the same, we had the same hair color, or at least before it was dyed for me, we had the same taste in clothing, and what was weird id that my b-day is like 9 months after her. She said her mom disappeared with her sister and she lived with her dad, he is nice, and he told stories about her mother. She always knew that her dad was lying to her about where she went though.

"Telise?" I snapped out of deep thought to find myself outside with Zak. "Are we going?" He asked.

"Yep, i got the permission slip already!" i pulled out a slip of paper with the parents of Jewel and Genivieve's parent signatures on it. "Let's go!" We were running, what was weird though was i felt that feeling in my gut that said 'someone is watching you' or 'beware of danger' feeling.

Jewel's POV

We were, of course, sent to the principals office!

"Thanks alot Genivieve!" I whispered, she just stuck out her tongue at me.

"Oh _your very welcome_, you know i didn't mean to get us in trouble!" Genivieve said.

"Girls you can go in now." We stood up and went into Mrs. Gorigeas office.

"Hello girls, what did you do this time?" She got so used to asking us it pretty much felt normal.

"We went bobsleding on mount library staircase." I said, Genivieve told me alot before that i was going to be the announcer in the office. she sighed then said,

"You know it is wrong yet you do it anyways. Genivieve, you are suspended from school for 2 months." She said in her no-exceptions voice.

"What!?" We chorused,

"Why not me too!?" I said.

"Because you are a good kid who needs a new friend." I glared at her, yes glared at her.

"I DON'T NEED A NEW FRIEND!" i said aloud, the whole office even heard the conversation and i bet they came closer to the door. Some people even were waiting and heard the conversation.

"Jewel i care about your future and this is finale." I nearly screamed,

"**NO THIS IS NOT FINALE! IF GENIVIEVE'S GOING I AM GOING TOO**!" she was shocked from my bad side.

"Uh excuse me but, i am here to pick up Jewel and Genivieve?" I froze in place,

"Telise?" I turned to see this girl with green hair,

"Yes! Oh god i got so much to explain to you!" I hope there is explaining. She didn't look herself at all, well... she changed.

later at the Airship...

Zak's POV

I nearly jumped before when someone in the office screamed, Telise on the other hand was happy as if she knew that voice. Which she did of course.

"Zak, this is Genivieve and Jewel. Genivieve, Jewel, this is Zak." I waved to them and they waved awkwardly back. You could just feel the nervousness in the room.

"Hey, how about we play capture the flag!?" Telise said trying to make things less awkward.

"Ok, Let's go to the green room then." I said, it was really awkward...

later at the green room...

Telise' POV

"Ha take that Zak!" I said as i took the flag out of his hand,

"Ha!" said Genivieve taking it out of my hand.

"Hey no fair!" Genivieve just smirked.

"Catch me if you can!" she said. But before anyone could capture her she reached her base.

"I win! Hey Jewel, you want to play!" I said aloud.

"No thanks i am just going to write on my story more!" I rolled my eyes, her and needing to write or should i say type up new chapters for her story on Fanfiction!

"Oh well your loss!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Jewel hasn't really changed her ways on the computer has she?" Genevieve shook her head.

"Well let's play more then!" I said to everyone.(except Jewel whos on the laptop.)

1 hour later...

"Hey Jewel guess what!? Jewel!? Jewel?" I walked up to the rock she was sitting on. Clearly she was nowhere to be found.

"Zak, Genevieve! Where is Jewel!?" They shrugged there shoulders.

"I don't know?" Said Genivieve, i looked to Zak.

" i don't know either." said Zak agreeing with Genivieve.

"Where could she have gone? Zak search west, G search east, I'll search north then search south." We split up. I hope she is just exploring!

30 minutes later...

I was almost done when i decided to stop and look at a flower.

"I should take a break, eh after i find Jewel." i smelled the flower and when i took a deep breath a green toxic gas came out. I started to cough and my vision blurred.

"Sleeping Gas! Got...to stay..awake... " Someone came out behind a tree. I caught a glimpse of the person, the last words i heard were 'sleep tight Telise'. I then blacked out.

Genvieve's POV

"Gosh how can Jewel be missing! she bearly gets lost! Got lost at the fairgrounds, she remembered which way was the parking lot! In her backyard, Which is like 2 miles long and like her own little forest full of wildlife, she knew which way was her house, it is like she takes in a lot of memory of where she is then has a personal map in her head.

"I am going to yell when i fin-ahh!" I was knocked out, everything went black.

Jewels POV

* * *

**Hey come visit my website, it is in my profile! Anyway hope ya like it!-jewel**


	9. Promise

**Hey guys updating! disclaimer: i do not own the secret saturdays!**

* * *

Telise' POV

The last thing i knew was being knocked out... I woke up to a blinding light.

"Where am I?" My vision cleared,

"Oh god, she is not dead..." Said Genivieve with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Telise what happened?" said Jewel, she seemed to have been worried too.

"I-I don't know, last thing i saw was somebody..." then i paused as i remembered that _somebody_..."_Oh my god Francis I swear if it's you..."_ I was muttering under my breath for awhile till Genivieve finally broke the silence.

"WHO IS FRANCIS?" I snapped out of my daydream with questioning looks.

"Well you see," Jewel interrupted me,

"Is he a kid our age with green hair and a trench coat?" Now how did she know that!

"Ya but how did-?"  
"Let's say i talked to him before and leave it at that..." I nodded, Genivieve on the other hand didn't like not knowing a secret.

"Well, i am not going to leave it at that! What did he do!" Jewel was surprised with the sudden tackle by Genivieve.

"What? h-he did nothing! Besides, i don't want to talk about it..." I sighed realizing they haven't changed a bit.

"So you guys finally woke up?" I almost swore at the sound of that familiar voice...

"Hi Francis.." i said in monotone.

"Hello, you should've seen Jewel's face when she seen me." Jewel blushed,

"Don't tell them!" She said fast and almost shaky.

"And why not?" He said with a smirk. Jewel hid behind Genivieve,

"Because..." He seemed to enjoy Jewel this way.

"Jewel, what exactly happened when you met him?" I could sence that Genivieve wanted to know too. Everyone was looking at Jewel now.

"Well... you... you see. I kinda... hehe... It's complicated..." I sighed,

"You tripped didn't you? You tripped, got embarrased, and let me guess he helped you up?" She is always a sucker for a guy with manners. Naive, little, Jewel...

"Eh kinda like that..." My smirk turned into a frown when i heard kinda.

"What do you mean by kinda?" Genivieve asked. Francis of course was in the back ground smirking at her.

"Well.. can we talk about this later! I mean really _really_ later?" She asked, She knew nobody was buying this!

"Ya can we talk about this later?" said Francis in a girls voice, Me and Genivieve glared at him. "Wow, you want me to tell them?" Jewel shook her head back and forth saying no.

"I guess you should tell them now anyway then right?" Jewel was deep in embarrassment.

"You know, we don't need to know till later!" Genivieve noticed my voice and got the messege. "Ya, _we_ don't need to know till _later_..." she said eyeing Jewel.

"Fine, but we just thought you would stay if you had _friends _to keep you company..." He said smirking while walking out of the room, he stopped midway and said, "Meet you at training.."

"JERK! I DO NOT WORK FOR INCONSIDERATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" I threw what was ever at me at the door, which was a vase with flowers in it.

"I can't live with people like that..." Genivieve said. Jewel looked at me with a questioning look.

"What does he mean by you having to stay here?" I sighed and told them everything, and when i mean everything i mean from the time i actually could start to remember stuff.

"Wow... i would've never... Telise." said Jewel placing a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "You could've told us..."

"Yes, but that would be against the stupid rules... I would never wanted you to come into this guys! I don't want you to go through with what i had to do." I sighed and was almost crying.

"You know, i could tell you a story?" Jewel said, she was actually going to tell one of her stories. The ones where she just starts off and improvises.

"You sure Jewel, cause it depends on the story. You want to tell that one story that makes people think or-" Jewel cut Genevieve off,

"Yes, it is going to be one of my famous stories ok! let's begin." Everyone got settled.

"It was a dark and gloomy night, a wolf was running through the forest. A lone wolf, out hunting, no care in the world about anyone. But out there was a traveller too, known as Glair Sherlook, he wasn't the type to fear anything, or so he thought.  
So here he was walking along whisteling a tune of a song between his teeth. Not minding about the thousand of eyes watching his every move, when out of nowhere came a wolf.

_'Sir you must leave this forest...it is not meant for people like you...' _the wolf had a soft whisper with a rusty edge in it's voice.

_'Ha!' _retorted the man, _'I am not afraid of such a thing so mind ye' own buisness!'_ he tried to walk past but the wolf stopped him.

_'sir you must've heard of the legend about the lone wolf?'_ He thought a moment,

_'No i must've not, but let me be on my way!' _again the wolf stopped the man from leaving.

_'Now what do ye want now!'_ He was getting frustrated from that wolf.

_'i need to tell you about the story!'_ said the wolf, _'it is important!'_ Glair couldn't take it any more.

_'Fine tell me ya story!'_ He sat down on a boulder and listened.

_'from night till dawn, and dawn till night, hopefully my story will keep you tight..._' The wolf whispered to him, unfortunatly Glair didn't know the story so he was doomed.

After that moment the wolf told the story, and Glair was impressed, so he asked the wolf for another and another and another till the end of time. Afterwards the wolf said farewell and the traveller was on his way, again.

but afterwards, he didn't know what time it was. He asked a man who looked odd for what time he thought it was. the man looked at this thing and told him '5:03 sir.'

he then thanked the strange man and went on his way. _'what a strange comtraption'_ said he.  
for it was the year of 1802 for him, but in present day, that he eventually found out and learned the acoustums, was 2010.

If anyone really ever asked him how he had a strange voice and bad grammer he would say to them _'ye stay away from the lone wolf cause ye be a gonner if ya do' _and he would crackle a laugh. Soon he was brought to a mental health department and was noted to be a odd person himself. As you would probably hear him say if ya will,

_'the lone wolf crept in the night, giving children and parents alot of fright! Never acounter one like ye or you shall go crazy just like me! Hahahaaaa...' _and that was the legend of the lone wolf. _'ya better be careful in the woods...'_"she finished.

Francis' POV

I was checking on the girls when i heard someone telling a story. I listened throughout the whole story till it ended,

"Good story." Jewel smiled as a thank you, Genevieve and Telise glared at me.

"What? Something wrong?" Genevieve seemed ready to fight, Telise scowled, Jewel looked ready to say something to calm done Genevieve.

"Francis, i think you know very well what is wrong!" Telise said, I just smirked at that comment.

"How about i wipe that smirk off your face!" Genevieve said.

"Gosh guys, you know it is only making it worst when we fight." Jewel said.

"Ya but it is the only way we will get out!" Genevieve yelled,

"I know, but why do it now! We don't even know where we are , yet we don't even know what time it is!" Jewel yelled back.

"Fine be that way!" Genevieve stomped to the other side of the room.

"Genevieve your being unreasonable!" Jewel said. Genevieve just ignored her.

"Well, if your being that way fine! Now Francis what do you want?" After the whole thing and everyone was silent i answered,

"Well like i said before, it is time for Telise training. I think someone should get going now." I pointed to Telise while she sat there depressed.

"Really, well Telise just got here and told her friends why and now she is depressed so please go." Manners, at least someone here is nice and responsible, well at least for her friends.

"Well ok, but only 10 minutes then she have to go to training." I walked out of the room with a 'thanks' before i closed the door. I wish all people were polite, and nice.

Jewel's POV

"Now will you please tell me why you suggested fighting!" Genevieve ignored me even more, i hated it when people hated me.

"Jewel, Genevieve, stay here i am going to training." We both had something to say about that.

"But Telise, you hate it here!" She nodded,

"I know, but i am not going to run away if they have my friends held captive..." Genevieve spoke then,

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We don't want to leave without you!" Telise smiled at this,

"Yes, but later ok." She hugged us both. "Now please don't fight." She walked out of the room holding back tears.

" I hope she is ok..." Genevieve laughed,

"Of course Jewel, Telise is a agent so she is going to be safe." I hope so. It just feels not right being here without a friend like Genevieve or Telise.

"I hope so..." I whispered.

**later... _after training_**

Telise came in out of breath almost.

"I...forgot...how hard... training was. I'll probably get back my skills after a while." She said while smiling.

"I thought you hated this place?" Genevieve asked, She frowned.

"Guys i am just trying to make it not look bad for you. You know trying to lighten up the mood a bit?" Clearly noone in this room was buying this.

"Ok so i hate it but unfortunatly, they want you to stay here with me so i don't get any _ideas..." _I thought a bit, maybe it wasn't going to be bad,

"But what about Zak? And our familys?" She thought for a moment.

"I forgot, but they kinda put it in a different way when kids say this but translated it means 'deal with it', so i guess we are trained to forget. We have new familys they say, we don't need our old friends they say. It sucks here, it is like being adopted and put in a new school, new family, new name, someone else's place in life that you can't figure out." Telise finished, i wanted to comfort her, but i couldn't fix this problem on my own.

"We'll all get through this, ok." Genevieve said, we grouped hug afterwards.

"Promise we won't leave each other!" I asked,

"Promise." said Genevieve,

"Promise." said Telise.

"I Promise too." I said.

* * *

**Now how sweet was that! R&R!-jewel**


	10. Sorry

Well here it is! I needed to finish off some of my stories... Sorry.

* * *

Zak' POV

"I can't believe it, their gone without a trace..." My mom spoke. I was too deep in thought for worrying now.

"Who could have took them, It couldn't be Argost. Not Van rook, or Abbey." My dad said.

"We just have to wait it out, poor Zak must be devastated by now..." She said.

"Drew, we do have a choice in finding them." Dad said questioning her.

"Yes but Doc, i located the whole planet, they are not anywhere." My mom calmly said.

"Then Where could they be! It is not possible for someone to drop off the face of the earth like this!" My dad yelled.

"YES! But Doc! We can't find them, not with a war brewing up with Argost and all! We still have the Secret Scientists on our tracks. We'll find them later." Mom's voice trailed off in my head as i fell foreward a bit.

I wasn't feeling good at all! My head was throbbing, My kur powers went on and off. I couldn't take this anymore! I threw up as my mom ran towards me,

"Zak, ZAK! Oh Doc what is wrong with him!" I blacked out. I felt someone hurting badly, someone like me...

1 year later...

I walked into the lab, alot happened this year... Van rook died, Wadi's my new girlfriend, The secret scientists are not after me, i don't have my kur powers anymore, Argost is dead hopefully, The smoke mirror is secured and watched carefully. I mean alot did happen... I heard my parents talking and looking at the screen.

"So Argost survived the explosion..." Dad said while talking to Dr. Cheechoo.

"How is that possible!" My mom exploded. while Dr. Cheechoo tried to explain.

"We don't know, but there are many sightings of Argost as you see. We even seen him with our own eyes, somehow he escaped-"

"What do you mean by escaped, i thought we destroyed him!" Mom asked rather hard.

"Yes but Drew there was a 25% chance that he survived and was sent to another dimension..." everyone stopped when they noticed me,

"Hey Zak. Doc you think we should let him in on-"

"I already heard most of it, so how did Argost survive?" I said cutting her off.

"Well Zak, that is the problem... We don't know it and we're asking you guys to track him and uncover his secrets." Dr. Cheechoo said.

"We'll do our best Paul. Anymore information?" I trailed off, back into my mind how could he survive?

I mean really, i thought the anti-matter killed him... Well unfortunatly it didn't...

"Bye." I popped back into the real world with my mom clicking off the screen.

"So Zak, what do you think. Argost is back alive." My mom asked me.

"Yes, but i wonder how he kept his world appearance..." My dad trailed off and went to his lab.

"Well mom, i think it is actually weird. I thought he was destroyed." Then the thought hit me, Telise, i totally forgot about her this whole time. Well no wonder i remembered cause i just remembered also about the SS meeting.

"Well, we just have to deal with it i guess, and see if it is not another Argost impersonater." I nodded, i need to stop thinking about her, it always got me depressed.

"Well we just have to wait and see don't we? Come on we need to get ready." i nodded. I guess i need to cool off...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? I kinda walked off the sequal thing, just wasn't up for it, but whoever wants to do a sequal about this, just message me and we'll talk about it! Anyway, Peace and LOVE! -Jewel


End file.
